Enter The Game
by PurpleSkillz
Summary: Chapter two revised. Self insert .Amanda is transported to Jak's world right into the middle of the war.People say that she's familiar..but she's never been there before.
1. Meeting

**Enter The Game**

**By:**

**Ukee Chick**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter characters or the storyline they belong to Naughty Dog but I wish I did they're awesome and I do own myself and my mom well in the story not in real life.

I'm gunna go through how I'm going to write this ok.

Talking - Regular print

Thinking - _Italics_

Dark / Darka talking - **Bold**

Darka thinkign - **_Bold Italic_**

Light / Lighta talking – **Bold Underline**

Lighta thinking – _**Bold Italic Underline**_

"SCREAMING AND YELLING!" only if necessary.

Well there you have it that's how I'm going to write this so on with the story.

Just to let you know Darka and Lighta are Tak's Dark and Light sides or Dark Tak and Light Tak.

Light won't be talking or thinking as much as Lighta because well he really doesn't at all that much but I will let him talk from time to time. Lighta's POV is more important because we're seeing the story scene from her (Tak's) eyes so we'll hear her talking and thinking more just like its Tak, well it is but you know what I mean.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

"Amanda!" Someone in a house called, "dinner is ready"

"Ok Mom!" A 16 year old girl with brown eyes and messy brunette hair said, "Just let me save my game!"

"You and your game," her mom said, "sometimes I wonder if you belong there more then here."

"Oh you're a nice parent" Amanda said and added under her breath, "So do I."

I was almost done Jak 3. I was fighting Erol, who was in the Dark Makers ship and she just had to interrupt it. I always had this little thing like I knew all of the areas in Haven like I was there before but how could I, it's just a game right? I have no memory of before I was 5 just a bright light, my mother says that there was a car accident. I hit my head pretty hard and got amnesia but the memories never came back to me, I always thought that the bright light was the car that came at us. My friends at school gave me the nickname Tak because I'm so obsessed with the game and I'm on the girl's football team at my school. I think it's a guy name but I really don't care, I'm a tom-boy anyway so it doesn't really matter. I'm the best tackler on the team so Tak is short for Tackler and it just stuck so that's what my friends call me.

I looked at the t.v. which still had the game screen on. Jak was just standing there with his gun pointed at me because I had it so he was looking at me; Daxter was just calmly standing on his shoulder. I had them go back to Spargus so they wouldn't get killed while I just sat there.

"I wish I could be with you guys" I whispered.

Later that night when everyone was asleep in the house, Amanda's TV started to glow a really light blue. Then something amazing happened, a light blue figure with long ears came out of it.

"Finally, She has been found" It said with a heavenly voice.

The heavenly being floated its way over to Amanda's bed. Looking at her with glowing eyes, it spoke in an unknown language, well at least to Amanda's planet, Earth. Next thing that happens, a blue light engulfs the room and everything disappears.

I woke up when I felt that I wasn't covered by blankets to also find myself floating in blue light with sparks of energy all around me.

"_Is it just me or does this look familiar in some sort of way?" I thought, "Holy crap this is just like the rift ring in the Jak series!"_

"OH MY GOD I THINK IM GUNNA FAINT!!" I Shouted

Next thing I know is well nothing because I blacked out.

* * *

"Wake up and open your eyes young one." A voice said in my head.

I carefully opened one of my eyes and the other shot open after it, my mouth hanging open. I was in Haven City on Planet Guerra, Home of Jak and Daxter.

"Oh my god! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!!" I shouted, "I'm in Haven City!

"You're in a restricted sector," A voice said behind me, "Leave at once or be taken prisoner."

"_Oh Joy, I'm here for ten minutes and I'm already caught by a Freedom League Guard," I thought, "My day can't get any worse."_

"Oh yeah!" I said turning around, "make me"

It just got worse; it was a Freedom League Captain, one that's tougher than normal Guards.

"Do not make me use force," The Captain said sternly.

"Oh, I'll show you force!" I said raising my fist.

I went to punch him in the face; it hit the mark spot on. Good thing I took karate lessons when I was in grade 8.

"I have a female fighter in sector 4," The Captain said into his radio.

"Bring her to me at once" A voice said on the other end.

"Roger that," The Captain replied, "Count Vegar wants to see you little girl."

Now that tipped me over the edge. I knew I was small but I was sure as hell wasn't as weak as I looked. Three years of football helped me build up my strength; I wasn't going down without a fight, that's what I thought anyway.

"Little! Who are you calling little?" I screamed, "Bring it on tough guy."

I motioned for him to come at me as I went into a fighting pose. He just stood there then started to smirk.

"Fine," He said as he raised his gun at me.

"_Aw shit," I thought._

He fired his paralyzer at me, knocking me unconscious from the shear force of the shock.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a chair, strapped to it actually in a very dark room with the only light right above me.

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled.

"Goodness such language coming from a young women's mouth" Count Vegar said coming out of the shadows.

"Shut up Vulgar!" I said purposely

I always wanted to piss him off by saying his name wrong; when Dax does it is just so amusing.

"It's Vegar you stupid girl" He said getting agitated.

"Whatever" I murmured rolling my eyes.

"So women what is your name?" He asked.

"It's Amanda but my friends call me Tak short for Tackler," I replied while smirking.

"Tak eh!" He said lifting an eyebrow "sounds like someone else's name I know."

"Yeah whatever like I give a crap about what you know" I hissed spitting on his face then looking away.

I knew fully well who he was talking about, how couldn't I? The owner of the name is like my hero for god's sake.

I was taken from my thoughts when I felt a sudden pain on my left cheek; Vegar had just slapped me really hard.

"_That's gunna bruise," I thought as tears formed in my eyes._

"You are going to have the same fate as him for such disrespect." Vegar said angrily as he wiped my spit off his face.

"That's fine with me," I said still feeling the sting from the slap.

* * *

It was a long trip on the hover ship. I was in my own cell room after Vegar found out that I had almost won against the guard that I first met. I was playing with my ears to pass time since they had grown so they weren't small and rounded anymore but were long and pointed like the ears that the humans have on this planet when we stopped abruptly making me slam against the side.

"Ouch!" I muttered getting up while rubbing my head were a bump was forming.

I was getting hurt a lot today. First the Captain shot me then Vegar slapped me which yes I was right is bruising as I first thought then my head gets slammed into a hover ship cell wall.

"_Yay! I'll get to see Jak soon," I thought, "then again I'll be stuck in the middle of a desert."_

* * *

A long blonde haired person in handcuffs was lead from the hover ship by two Guards while a red head women and Vegar, followed but stopped when they stepped onto the desert sand.

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are here by banished to the wasteland for life!" Vegar read from his little book.

"This is a death sentence Vegar" Ashelin said stepping in, "there must be another way?

"Your protest was overruled!" Vegar said, "this dark eco freak is dangerous!"

"Now drop the cargo!" He ordered the guards around him.

"This is an outrage!" Pecker said flying in, "I am outraged beyond words."

"Although I do have something to say," He continued, "not everyone agrees with this ridiculous …arkk…decree."

"Yeah, we want a recount," Daxter said jumping in front of Pecker.

"Oh I see you wish to join him," Vegar said narrowing his eyes.

"Actually we are not that outraged," Pecker said hiding behind Dax.

"Farewell Jak" He said as he waved, "stay out of the sun….drink lots of water… if you can find it."

"Jak?" Daxter asked ears dropping.

"Go back to the city Dax," Jak said as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, the council is to powerful," Ashelin said taking off Jak's handcuffs, "there was nothing I…"

"I know," Jak said meekly cutting her off.

"You just stay alive, you hear me?" She said handing him a beacon, "that's an order! Someone will find you I promise."

"May the Precursors have mercy on you," Vegar said as the hover ship lifted off the ground a little, "Oh which reminds me you'll have a companion so you won't be lonely when you die."

"What!" Jak said.

"Vegar, Jak was the only one we were to drop off here in the wasteland" Ashelin said walking up to him.

"Bring out the girl!" He commanded a guard.

"What, a girl? We can't leave a girl out here Vegar!" She said, "She hasn't even done anything wrong from what I'm aware of."

Within a few minutes the guard came back with me kicking and screaming and with a new friend, Mr. Black eye.

"Vegar I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!" I yelled.

"We shall see about that." He said smirking, "toss her out!"

"Vegar you are a mad man," Ashelin said as they took off.

Thud, I hit the ground.

I lay there as Jak walked over and looked down at me.

"You ok kid?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine thanks, I just fell out of a hover ship but other than that I'm fine" I said getting up, "I can take care of myself."

"You have some attitude there kid," He then asked, "What's your name?"

"Ok but number one; I'M NOT A KID!" I said then pointed to where the hover ship had just taken off. "Number two; take a look over there first Jak."

When the dust had settled a little there were outlines of two small shapes. One was skinny and looked like a rat while the other looked more like a bird.

"Daxter?!" Jak asked.

"Don't thank me," Dax said, "I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me."

I snorted and rolled my eyes while I listened to Daxter's little heroic speech.

"Hey! Who's the babe?" He asked looking at me

Yet another chance to roll my eyes, I knew I wasn't that good looking so I just took it as the heat of the sun was already getting to that little brain of his. Jak just stood there with Dax on his shoulder pad staring at me.

"I don't know yet but she knew you were here before the dust had even settled," Jak said. "So are you gunna to tell us who you are and how you know me?"

"Ok! First; the name's Amanda but you can call me Tak short for Tackler." I said then continued after that information had sunk in, "Second; I know you because you're so famous in Haven because you defeated the Metal Head Leader, Krew and Praxis with such ease so why wouldn't I know you?"

I was telling them that I had lived in Haven so they didn't think I was some freak telling them that I was from a different planet far, far away and I knew about them from a popular video game series. I also cut out that I was just some teen that had gotten on Vegar's nerves and was sent to the wasteland to die. I would tell them the last one eventually.

"Wow Jak didn't know you were that famous back in the city," Dax said, "Hey her nickname sounds like yours."

"Yeah, neither did I," Jak said, "but why Tackler for a nickname?"

"Oh you'll find out eventually" I said giving a small wink.

"I for one like the girl," Daxter said with that perverted smile on his face.

"On the other hand I don't really like you," I said getting mad, "You're so annoying talking on and on about your magnificent adventures when you're the hero and Jak's your sidekick but it's the other way around _and_ you're the one that's cowering in fear whenever you see a metal head."

"Oh and try to keep your stories straight," I continued, "you say your fighting five metal heads in the beginning then it goes to ten surrounding you and when your done you say that there are twenty less metal heads in the world."

I put my hand to my head, I was starting to get a big headache but I've never gotten headaches before.

"_Man my head feels like its going to explode," I thought, "am I already getting dehydrated?"_

"Oh yea I like her too," Jak said smirking but then it fell when he saw me put my hand to my head, "You ok there Tak?"

"Yea but does your head feel likes its gunna explode?" I asked, "Because mine does."

"No but I've had the feeling before, right before I _changed,_" He replied.

"You mean when you turn into that dark eco monster?" I asked still holding my head a little.

"It's not a monster just my dark alter ego," Jak said looking away, "You weren't tested in the DWP were you?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I said, "but I have no memory of before I was 5 so maybe it was then but I don't think so because nothing has ever happened, I've never changed or felt like this"

I let go of my head, it was feeling a little better but it was still there. I lied yet again to him but I couldn't tell them about the other planet thing yet I probably never will.

"Well maybe it's just the heat getting to you because now I'm starting to feel like that," He said putting a hand to his head for a second.

"Yeah probably," I said.

"But how did you know about Daxter's stories?" He asked, "He only told them in the old Hip Hog."

"I was in one of the booths when he was telling them all" I said back yet again to lying saying I was there and cutting out that I actually saw it from a video game, "do you even know the drinking age in that bar, its only 14."

"Hmm….I didn't see you in there but I guess its cause I never looked" He said, "I really don't like the drinking age if that's it, kids shouldn't be drinking."

"I'm not a kid!" I declared yet again telling him that I wasn't a kid, "And I'm 16 only a year younger than you."

"Ok I get that you're not a kid" Jak said, "How do you know how old I am?"

"Geez you really don't know how famous you were in that city" I said rolling my eyes in an amused way, "Everyone knew about the 17 year old teenager that defeated the Metal Head Leader."

"Wow everyone knew about that right after I defeat Metal Kor?" Jak said.

"Yup word spreads fast in that city, you were the hero of the city till they found out about your connection with Fat Man Krew," I announced shaking my head. "You got him the key to the Underport so he could let the Metal Heads in."

"That wasn't my fault" He said stepping closer to me, "I didn't know he would use the Ruby key for anything, I just thought it was one of his precious art pieces again."

"Yea I understand" I said smiling, "I knew you didn't mean for that to happen."

Daxter, who had been gaping at what I had said about him, snapped out of it.

"Jak I think we have a new companion," He said then whispered into his accomplice's ear, "I also think she likes you"

"Oh can I stay with you Jak?" I asked.

Putting on the puppy dog pout face which failed miserably, I could never do that one face. I also didn't hear what Daxter had said into Jak's ear.

Although Jak didn't seem to noticed the failed attempt which was probably a good thing.

"Sure why not," Jak said looking around, "We should stick together in this place anyway."

"Jak I was just kidding," Dax whined, "I wasn't being serious about her staying with us only the _other_ thing"

"What was that ottsel?" I asked my hands forming fists, "What _other_ thing?"

"Nothing," He said straightening and smiling innocently

"Ha see you're a big chicken even when it comes to women," I said letting my hands go loose again and started to smile.

"I would hardly consider you a woman" Dax mumbled.

I lost my smile and sent him a death glare which he noticed and went to Jak's other shoulder to hide from it. Jak, who had been just standing there thinking about something, noticed the shift in weight and snapped out of his thoughts.

"_I think she'll be a good person to have around," Jak thought. "She probably fights well if she's out here in the wasteland."_

"Ok tough guy you got us into this mess, now your gunna get us out," Daxter said jumping off his shoulder.

"Ah what a team we'll make," Pecker said talking for the first time.

We all looked down totally forgetting that the monkaw was even there with us.

"Let's get moving but which way?" Jak said looking around.

Desert surrounded us on all sides.

"That way," Dax and Pecker said in unison but pointed in different directions.

"Oh and I suppose you know where you're going eh!" Pecker yelled at Dax getting pissed.

"Better than you bent beak!" Daxter yelled back getting pissed too.

"Arg! Why don't we go toward the mountain over there," I said pointing over to a mountain I had noticed because I wasn't planning on hearing Dax and Pecker continue their little argument, "So we can get a better view of our surroundings."

"Good idea Tak," Jak said.

"Thanks" I said as I smiled from the praise

"Let's Move" Jak ordered beckoning us to follow him.

(A/n: I'm going to skip the flashbacks because they will take to long.)

We were almost at the mountain when Jak fell onto his back out of exhaustion.

"Right good idea pal," Daxter said, "a nap would be nice, just a tiny little rest."

As he pointed his paw into the air he fell to the ground just a little farther ahead of Jak.

"This bird is overcooked," Pecker cried out as his wings stopped flapping and he fell to the ground as well.

"No! Guys you have to get up or you'll die!" I shouted.

"Come on Jak please get up," I said shaking him while tears fell of my face and onto his tunic, "come on."

I had seen this part millions of times but just to have it happen while you were there was just to hard to take.

"Please Jak get u…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I fell on top of Jak exhausted and dehydrated.

What I didn't notice before I blacked out was that the beacon Ashelin had given Jak before she left was in his hand and it was blinking.

* * *

"Looks like we found some live ones." A man with staff said to a very fat man next to him as they found us lying there in the sand.

He hit Jak's hand revealing the beacon to the man's eyes which widened when he saw it.

"Here's the beacon we were picking up," he said picking it up.

"Who gave you this?" The man asked Jak as he grabbed his tunic but he just laid there his pupils rolling to the back of their sockets.

"Let's take them back with us" He said while looking around at the desert, "I smell a storm coming!"

**

* * *

**

Me: Well I gotta go write the next chappy so Buh bye

**Next time on Enter The Game: The group of three meet the king of the city that they awoke in but who is he? Jak and Daxter have to face a challenge whatever it is? What happens to Tak?**

**Please Review )**


	2. The Arena and City

**Enter The Game**

**By:  
Ukee Chick**

Hey I'm back and have a new chapter up woohoo it just took me like how long to update I'm sorry but I've been busy I've been going to this place with no internet access and the closest one was like 45 minutes away so yea haven't been able to write the next chapter but I have finished it and here it is…..

Jak's POV

I woke up to find myself in what looked like a throne room. Daxter and Tak were still asleep next to me; Daxter was starting to wake up though. There were ponds of fresh water all over the room. I walked over to one and put my feet into it, it was nice and cold. As I looked into the waster I had noticed my reflection and that my hair had been cut quite a lot, it was fairly short now. My clothes had also been changed to ones that made of a lighter material. I heard Daxter make his way over to me.

"Hey buddy, know where we are?" He asked.

"No Dax I don't," I replied.

"Oh well there's lots of water," He said as he jumped in, "Ahh… I love water, oh yes it's so good, desert bad."

I looked over toward Tak to see that she was finally getting up.

Main POV

I groaned as I got up because I had a major headache. I looked around; I was in a throne room, Damas' throne room.

"Nice to see that you've finally joined us," Jak said with an amused look on his face from the other side of the room.

"Haha very funny Jak," I said walking over to where they were near a pond of water.

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you," Damas said walking around his throne, "and my monks were ready to pray for you."

"I am Damas, Kind of Spargus," He added.

"Spargus? Wait nobody lives outside Haven's walls," Jak said, "Not a whole city."

I rolled my eyes and gave a little sigh.

"_You don't know much there Blondy," I thought with a little mind laugh._

"Ahh yes we ARE the forgotten ones," Damas said walking down the stairs towards us, "Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die, just as you were."

"But now that you've been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus," He continued, "And we will use it well, if it's actually worth anything."

"Hey, that sounds like a bad deal," Daxter put in.

"Daxter, shut up for once," I whispered to him.

"You are in no position to deal," Damas said, "Out here everything is either useful or dead weight, prove yourselves worthy or the desert will be your grave."

"Mister you need to work on your first impressions," I said standing up.

He just laughed

"Girl in this unforgiving wasteland we value strength and survival about all," He said walking closer to me, "We will see where you stand soon enough, complete your training then enter the arena but it will just be him entering we do not test females."

"What!"

"Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus," He continued as if he didn't even hear me, "It's quite simple really."

"Um, what happens to those who don't crawl out?" Daxter asked from Jak's shoulder pad.

"Then it will be as if we never found you," Was all he said.

Both me and Daxter gulped, I feared for their lives while Daxter was just scared for his own life.

"I was afraid of that," Daxter said.

"Girl, what is your name?" Damas asked me.

"My name is Tak your majesty," I replied giving a bow.

"And yours boy?" He asked Jak.

"Jak," Was his rude reply without a bow.

"Ok, Miss. Tak please follow my servant to the armoury and find two of your favourite weapons," He told me, "And Jak go to the arena for your training and arena challenge."

"Yes sire," We said together then we split up.

I walked over to one of the servants.

"Please miss follow me," She said.

We walked down a long hall with nothing in it just the stone walls surrounded us. We turned to the left down a smaller hall to a door. She opened it and motioned for me to walk in.

"Please pick your weapon mods of your choice," She said motioning toward all the weapons.

I walked forward to see all twelve of the morph-gun mods. I had never seen so much fire power in one room before. Also in a small corner there were sections of throwing knives and daggers.

"Wow" I whispered.

I walked overt the blaster section and picked out the Beam Reflexor mod and then walked to the other side of the room where the peace maker section was and picked out the Mass Inverter mod then I got the empty morph-gun and installed the mods to it then put it on my back strap. My clothes were different I had just noticed they were lighter than the ones I had been wearing before and I had a belt and back strap for my gun and ammunition, there were pieces of cloth hanging from the belt on my front, rear and sides just for show. I had just a sleeveless shirt on and had arm bands around my elbows. My pants had been cut which were already pretty light and I had boots now not shoes. I had taken note of the two knife sheaths on my thighs,so i walked over to the knives and picked out to knives similar to the ones Torn uses.

"I have my weapons" I said to the servant.

"If you wish to watch the arena match walk the same way we came here and turn left and keep walking it will lead you right to the arena entrance.

"Yes I would thanks," I said and gave her a small bow as I left.

I walked the way she told me to and within minutes I was at the entrance to the arena. It was huge; there were at least fifty steps up to the main gate. I walked up them and turned left I knew Kleiver was to the right, I never liked him. I was at the platform watching Jak take out the marauders with his scatter gun when everything around him went dark, he had changed. My eyes widened in fear, Dark was a ruthless killing machine he could kill me, Damas and Pecker if he wasn't under a lot of Jak's control. Dark finished of the last of the enemies and jumped on the elevator platform and came to the center. I had to get a running start to make the jump; Dark looked at me with pitch black eyes then grabbed his head and changed back to the normal Jak.

"You must be afraid of me Tak, "Jak said looking away, "I saw fear in your eyes when you looked at me when I was Dark, you must hate what I am."

"I'm not afraid of you Jak, I never will be, I'm your friend," I said, "I couldn't hate you either, I was afraid of you not myself, I was afraid that Dark hurt you when you changed."

Jak looked at me like he felt that the dark eco was better just because I had said those kind words.

"You're a good friend Tak," He said grabbing my hand and pulled me into a hug, "Even if I just met you."

I started to blush, I wasn't used to being hugged at all let alone by the person I had a crush on. Jak looked over to where I just was on the platform and saw a monk there that had its eyes narrowed at him.

"Something you're not telling us animal man?" Damas asked standing up from his chair.

"He as been touched with Dark Eco, my liege," Pecker informed him.

"Our Boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off," Dax said hopping up and down for emphasis, "So don't piss him off, word to the wise."

"Ahh…then he is dangerous," Damas said, "And that could be useful."

"Your bravery has earned you your first battle amulet, if you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus," He declared.

"Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city," He said as he sat down again, "But beware, the desert is less kind then I."

"And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize," He announced.

"Oh yeah! Now were talking," Daxter said drumming his fingers on the table.

Jak just took it before he could even touch it.

"Hey what do I get? Nothing as usual," He said putting his head on his paw.

Majesty, we are going to need somewhere to stay," I said.

"Ah yes of course, you can stay in the vacant house just in front of the gun tower," He told me, "It is fully furbished and material to cook will be brought there for you later on in the day and there are two keys on the table by the door, it is unlocked now."

"Thank you sire," I said and gave him a small bow.

"Please call me Damas, I get tired of proper names after a while," He said.

"Yes of course, Damas," I said with a smile.

I walked off to find Jak and Daxter who had wondered off but I knew where they were headed they were probably just about to meet the large man that I was trying to avoid earlier.

"_Better go keep them out of trouble," I thought._

* * *

I walked up to them when Kleiver asked them if they were from the 'Big Smoke'.

"Who's asking?" Jak asked crossing his arms.

"The guy who runs this place, that's who," Kleiver said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Kleiver's the name, you blokes stick with me and I'll take care of you," He said as Daxter looked up at me with a grim look.

"It'll be ok Dax," I whispered to him as I patted his head.

"In fact, I've got a job for ya right now," Kleiver continued.

"Ride me leaper lizard here and catch a few of those little buggers that have been raiding my storerooms," He told us as he grabbed the reins to the leaper, "Snag me six of them puppies and I'll let you drive one me racing vehicles."

"That is if Damas ever lets you leave the city," He laughed as he walked off.

"I think we can handle it," Jak said looking at me with a smirk.

"Um sure," I said nervously I didn't like the idea of riding it.

"Nooo!" Daxter said grabbing his head from my shoulder, "I hate riding animals…They make me chafe!"

We walked over to the entrance where there was only one lizard.

"Looks like I'm sitting this one out," I said relived as Jak climbed on.

"Oh come on Tak you'll fit," Dax said.

"Yea Tak is just a short ride," Jak added agreeing with his furry friend.

"Sorry, I'm not getting on that thing," I said crossing my arms as I turned my back to them.

The next moment I felt strong hands on my waist then no ground under my feet, I squeaked. Jak put me behind him then grabbed onto the reins and snapped the lizard forward. I had barely enough time to wrap my arms around his waist. I buried my head in to his back; I wasn't the type to ride with someone else on the animal. I heard Dax say things that I couldn't fully understand. My gripped tightened around his waist fearing that I would fall off. Then I felt something flex under my palm.

"_Whoa I never knew Jak had a six pack," I though, "Then again why wouldn't he with all the stuff he does."_

I felt my face start to heat up, I was blushing. We must have caught the last one because I heard Jak's communicator fly out of his pocket.

"Not bad blokes, maybe my food stores will last now. If Damas every gives you a pass to leave the city I'll let you take one of me rides for a spin."

I slid off the leaper; my blush had faded to a dull pink and barely noticeable. I looked up at Jak and gave him a mini glare, all he did was smirk and shrug. I looked around; we were at the beach near the area where the monks were.

"Why don't we go see what those monks are doing," I said pointing in their direction.

"Sounds good to me," Jak said getting off the leaper.

We walked over to the monks. Daxter must have noticed their clothes and started to talk about the main one.

"Check out these funny dudes, huh…hee hee hee…nice threads," He said from Jak's shoulder, "I didn't know rubber was back in."

"Daxter don't be rude," I said, "Their monks for Precursor's sake."

"Whatever Tak," He said rolling his eyes, "What are you working on monk boy?"

"_Teh please Dax," I thought, "Seem's a girl dough head." _

I gave him a look before looking back at Seem and the Dark Satellite.

"It is none of your concern animal," She said.

"Look colouring book, we've had a hard week," Dax said hopping off Jak's shoulder, "Don't push it."

I was ready to strangle that little rodent. You never talk to a holy person like that, ever!

"The arena shows all Dark One," She said, "Hate consumes your eyes."

"Don't talk to Jak like that," I said stepping into the conversation.

"No Tak I'll handle this," Jak said looking at me, "Thanks for the tip monk."

"It will destroy you," Seem continued walking forward a bit, "Just as these Precursors destroyed themselves."

"It doesn't look like any Precursor crap we've seen," Dax said looking at it.

"_He will never learn respect," I thought._

"These artefacts are an abomination," Seem contemplated, "One fell on the great volcano, we sent an expedition to the mountain but my monks never returned."

"Ill tidings sing on the wind," She continued, "I fear the remaking of the world is at hand."

"I think you've been out in the sun, a little too long," Daxter said putting two fingers together.

"_Nope he'll never learn anything," I thought crossing my arms._

"Let's go guys," He said as he and Jak started to walk away.

I knew they would be coming back so I just stood there.

"You must leave this place!" Seem said to their backs, "Hero's think they can save the world, when they themselves are lost."

"You can't possibly understand the dark forces at work here," She continued as Jak stopped and turned around.

"_Oh now you're in for it, never mention dark power around Jak," I thought shaking my head._

"Don't talk to me about Dark powers," Jak said pointing a finger at her, she visibly looked frightened, "I wanna know what this is."

"It's a Dark Satellite," I said getting everyone's attention.

"She is right," Seem said.

We didn't notice before but some dark eco had shot from Jak's hand into the satellite and had turned it on.

"Stand back," Jak told us as he walked up to the screen.

He played with the machine for several minutes before it went away and was replaced by a crystal, which was purple.

"Don't touch it!' Seem said backing away a little, "Dark Eco!"

I snorted; she didn't know much about Jak, he was stubborn and didn't really listen to people he didn't like. He grabbed the crystal anyway.

"Yeah, your impressed now aren't ya?" Dax said smugly as Seem's eyes widened, "Come on, give him his props."

"That's a solid eco crystal," I said I like being the one that knows things.

"Yes, it has been passed down through time that they power the greatest precursor technologies." Seem agreed with me, "Strange it speaks an ancient dialect, the earliest precursor forms, something about reclaiming this unfinished world."

"Those look like coordinates," Jak said, "Like the ones from…"

"It's picking up a very powerful signal," She said cutting him off as she brought her had close to her face as if to pray.

"I don't think we're gunna like what this things yapping to!" Dax said backing up.

"Nope," I agreed.

We covered our heads as the satellite started to wiggle around then jump into the air where it exploded in a bright purple light.

"Even you cannot save us from this hero," Seem said narrowing her eyes as she crossed her arms at us.

"Hey! I'm the real hero here," Daxter said getting our attention, "You can call me…Orange Lightning…zazazing."

"You may carry the color of our creators animal," She said as she pointed at him, "But we have plans to save ourselves."

"Stay out of our business," She said turning away from us, "You, your friend and Orange Lightning aren't welcome here!"

"I have a name and it's Tak," I growled out to her.

We walked off towards our new home. I was getting tired, I needed to sleep.

"I think we should go see our new house," I suggested before I yawned.

"Yeah sounds good," Dax yawned, "I getting tired."

"Yea me too," Jak added.

We walked down more till we found our house. It was unlocked just as Damas said it would be. It was quite cozy it had a couch that turned into a bed, full stocked fridge and cabinets, a hallway that lead to the washroom and bedroom, and a really nice view of the ocean. I walked down toward the bedroom. It was pretty big; it had a queen sized bed, a closet, a desk and a dresser.

"I may have a dark alter ego, but I can still be a gentleman," Jak said from the doorway, "You can have the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch bed."

"Really, Thank you Jak," I said giving him a hug.

He must have been surprised to get hugged because he didn't hug back right away but he did after he got over it and chuckled.

"No problem…Amanda," Jak said my real name, "Anything for a good friend like you."

"You said my real name, I thought you forgot about it," I said.

"How could I forget about the name of the girl that had helped me live again?" Jak said.

"Thanks for remembering Jak," I said, "Good night."

"Night Tak," He said then went to the living room.

I took off my boots and gun and laid them on the desk. I left my knives on the table next to my bed not wanting to be fully unprotected if something happened, then I put my arm bands with them. I left my shirt and pants on knowing that deserts got pretty cold at night. I crawled into bed, feeling quite lonely because it was so big so I just turned my body so I was faced the edge and closed my eyes.

Jak's POV

"Night Tak," I said as I left her room.

I walked back into the living room and unfolded the couch and Dax hopped on. I crawled under the sheets after I took all of my gear off including my shirt; I never slept with a shirt on. I tried to sleep but the bed had lumps, the sheets were way to thin fir a desert night and Daxter was snoring. I carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Dax up. I snuck down the hall to Amanda's door and opened it slowly hoping that it wouldn't creak, it didn't. I tip-toed over to the bed, took a deep breath hoping she wouldn't freak out and got onto the bed and under the covers.

"Jak is that you?" I heard her whisper as she lifted her head of the pillow.

"_Shit, she's gunna freak out at me now" I thought._

"Yeah," I said shutting my eyes dreading for the worst.

"Why are you here?" She whispered again.

"The bed was lumpy and Dax was snoring," I replied with a smile. She giggled.

"Silly Dax, he must have been tired," She said.

"Yea, Night Tak," I whispered to her.

"Good night," She said before putting her head back down.

_"When she says my name I feel like I can have a normal life again like before I went through the DWP," I thought._

Main POV

I was almost asleep when I felt the bed move and someone come under the covers.

"Jak is that you?" I whispered lifting my head.

"Yeah," I heard him say quietly.

"Why are you here?" I asked my face was starting to heat up again like earlier.

"_Oh god Jak please, please don't be shirtless," I thought remembering that I liked to snuggle up to people I slept with when I was sleeping._

"The bed was lumpy and Dax was snoring," Was his reply. I giggled.

"Silly Dax, he must have been tired," I said.

"Yea, Night Tak," He whispered to me.

"Good night," I said putting my head down again.

I heard his breathing slow down.

"_Wow he falls asleep fast," I thought, "He did have a long day though, we all did."_

I closed my eyes dreading about what I was going to wake up to in the morning.

* * *

There's another chapter done…..I'll try and get the next one up sooner I promise but I don't know if it will be anytime soon cause school starts soon.

**Please Review )**


End file.
